


And You Flew

by Ellohcee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, LadyNoir - Freeform, Patrol, friends to crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellohcee/pseuds/Ellohcee
Summary: Chat gets a little distracted by the angel in the spotted suit and misses a step. Thankfully his angel has quick reflexes.





	And You Flew

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt #7 - "Wings"
> 
> This work can also be found on my tumblr [Here](https://ellohcee.tumblr.com/post/167402823518/and-you-flew)

Sometimes he swears Ladybug has wings. The way she swings and propels and launches with that yo-yo, it’s as if the laws of physics don’t apply to her. She’s like a feather on the wind, floating serenely at the highest arc of her swing before being whisked away through the buildings of Paris.

Chat himself is capable of some impressive acrobatics thanks to the suit and his staff, but he can never reach her level of grace and mobility. Sometimes she just dazzles him the way Ladybug seems to float on the wind, and maybe it’s something to do with the suit, but he has a feeling it’s all the amazing girl. She was a little clumsy with her new powers at first, but she so quickly adapted and it was like the yo-yo was part of her, an extension of herself that allowed her to move about as easily as breathing.

Tonight is one of those nights. She’s swinging through the streets of Paris like the most graceful of birds, her wings carrying her upon the breeze effortlessly. Chat finds himself in that distracted state tonight, watching her more than where he’s going and just taking in how incredible she is. The glow from street lights and shop windows cast flashes of light on her as she darts by, traveling up and down her suit and making the spots pop. Chat has never quite understood the phrase ‘poetry in motion’ until now. She’s all smooth sweeps and clean arcs through the air, sometimes hooking a traffic light and letting the short tension of the yo-yo propel her through the air like a shot.

Sometimes she’s precision and velocity and quick, sharp swings. Other times she seems to hang weightless at the top of a swing, suspended in time and gravity like a mythical being. Sometimes he catches her doing little spins in mid air before her yo-yo carries her away.

He’s so busy that his staff misses the edge of the building he’d been about to leap from, and Chat finds himself falling through open air in a most unfavorable trajectory. He’s busy figuring out the best way to land without breaking anything when suddenly an arm hooks around him and pulls him close to a small figure. Chat instinctively wraps arms around her as he starts to slip, and looks over to find himself nearly nose to nose with his Lady. “Perfect timing, Bugaboo,” he breathes with a lopsided smile, watching the passing of street lights illuminate her eyes like sapphire with every flash.

“Chat,” she ‘tsk’s as they swoop up to a building, setting down to land and stumbling a little together because of their proximity. “Careful, you scared me,” she says softly, releasing her arm from around his waist and retracting her yo-yo.

“Really?” Chat asks, blushing. “Sorry- I- I don’t know what happened, guess I was a little off on my landing,” he says with a shrug, smiling cheekily at her. “Kind of… off in lalaland,” he chuckles.

Ladybug shakes her head with a fond look. “What has you so distracted? You’re usually on your game on patrols.”

Chat clears his throat and rubs the back of his head, averting his eyes. “I was busy… looking at those wings you were flying with.”

They’re both silent for a long moment, before Ladybug abruptly bursts out laughing in glee. “Chat! That is so corny!” she giggles, setting a hand on his shoulder for balance as she laughs. Chat watches the mirth spread across her face and feels elation bloom in his chest. Seeing her laugh in such full-on happiness always knocks him asunder, his heart beating solidly and making it a little harder to breathe.

But when she straightens up, Chat notices a definite blush on her face and a smile that is more on the shy side than normal. His heart quickens, because he’s been seeing more of these little instances where a blush is surprised out of her, and can’t help the tremendous feeling of I did that. “It’s true,” he replies, his own face blooming pink under the mask. “Sometimes it just looks like nothing can hold you back. The way you fly through the air, you make it into an art form,” he says honestly.

Ladybug’s cheeks abruptly go a definite shade darker of red, and she nervously chuckles while tucking some hair behind her ear with curled fingers. “Don’t go giving me a big head, I’m going to have stage fright now that I know you’re watching,” she jokes, getting her bearings and coming back a little from that sudden strike of pleased embarrassment.

“My Lady,” Chat says with a smile, crossing his arms over his chest. “As if I could ever slow you down.”

She’s silent for a few moments, before letting out a soft noise that he thinks may be a laugh. She turns to him with a warm smile, cheeks still red and her eyes glowing in the city lights. “You’d be surprised, Minou,” she replies quietly, almost a hint of tease in her voice.

And then she flicks the yo-yo around in a few quick spins before she’s off once more, launching into the night sky as those wings carry her away on the wind.

Chat’s mouth hangs open just a little in surprise, his wide eyes following her figure and a soft laugh trailing into the sky like the sound of bells. A rush of affection and shock forces a breath out of his lungs, and he smiles wide while running off to catch up with her.


End file.
